Keep Dreaming Baby
by Heavensent1991
Summary: *Paul imprint story.* Paul looks at his pack brothers that have imprinted in disgust, even thinking that word makes him want to vomit. He wishes that it'll never happen to him, he doesn't want someone to hold him down and turn him into a whipped love...
1. Chapter One: Moving On

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight._

_**Summary: ***_**Paul imprint story.* **Paul looks at his pack brothers that have _imprinted_ in disgust, even thinking that word makes him want to vomit. He wishes that it'll never happen to him, he doesn't want someone to hold him down and turn him into a whipped love struck dog. HAHA he laughed bitterly to himself at his own humor. BUT what happens when he imprints will he accept it or fight it?

** Keep Dreaming Baby**

**Chapter One: Moving On**

_**Layla POV**_

"Don't cry ESS we'll talk ALL the time, I promise, and you know I never break my promises." Layla told her sister, well step sister, Lexi. "Why must you call me that? Yes, I'm your step sister but I'm not evil." Lexi asked her with tears rolling down her face. "Because sister I like it and deep down you know you do too." She told her while poking her sisters sides to make her laugh. Lexi started to laugh but then she got all serious again. _Here we go again _Layla thought to herself. "La La but why are you going to a small sad town? Don't you love the big city?" Layla groaned "I've already told you a million times! I need to get out of here there's to much drama and I figured big city lots of drama small town no drama. I can't even keep a job cause all of it." Lexi laughed. "That's because you can never keep your mouth shut! You're the one always starting drama. If someone looks at you funny or says something to you that you don't like you get crazy." Layla rolled her eyes. "That's cause I got some back bone, I'm not gonna let some idiot walk all over me or talk crap to me when I can hear them. That chick asked for it too she was talking crap then called me a B*tch so I went up to her and told her what's up and punched her." Now it was Lexis turn to roll her eyes. "Yea yea whatever you say."

Layla smirked at her sister then looked at her watch pink watch that was designed by Paris Hilton. "OMGOsh! Lex I need to get going I don't want to get to La Push when it gets dark, I at least want to see the town. Please don't worry you can come see me when you have winter break." Lexi beamed. "Okay! I need to get to my classes anyways. Ill miss you so much sister love." Layla smiled and gave her little sister a hug. "I'll miss you too and don't forget to call or if I call you, you better answer." I will." Lexi said. Layla was almost to her car when she shouted to Lex. "Oh and don't sleep with to many hot college guys." Layla started laughing when her sister turned beat red cause the guys that where walking past her smiled at her. As Layla started to drive away she say Lexi flipping her off while smiling and laughing a little bit.

_I guess its time to move on with my new life. I just hope that drama stays away from me. _Layla thought to herself, then chuckled and said out loud. "But it's not as fun if there's not a little bit of it."

_**Paul POV**_

"You suck Jared! I hate that you _imprinted_, she made you so whipped that you can't even hang out with your friends anymore." Paul yelled at his best guy friend. "Paul stop acting like a hormonal girl. When you imprint you'll know how I feel and why I act the way I act." Paul scoffed. "No I won't, cause I NEVER want to imprint. " Jared smiled at his friend "There's just some things that you can't fight Paul if and when it happens you WILL know." Paul rolled his eyes and laughed without humor. "Oh yes I can I'll fight the imprint by simply ignoring it. I'll see you later on patrol since your leach is so tight around your neck you can't even take one step away from Kim without already missing her." Jared laughed. "Yea okay whatever you say man, see you later." Then he walked back into his house where Kim was waiting for him.

Paul took out his phone and called his _"friend". _"Missing me already handsome?" Bianca said. Paul scuffed. "I'm stressed out, get ready. I'm coming over." Bianca said in a "sexy" tone. "I'll be waiting."

_**There it is! The end of the first chapter of my first fic that I've been wanting to start for the longest time. I would absolutely love to hear your opinions and everything, so please review. So, this fic takes place a couple years after Breaking Dawn. Layla is 21 && Paul is 22. If you have any more questions, just review and I'd love to answer them in my next chapter.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting

**Keep Dreaming Baby**

**Chapter Two: Meeting**

_**Layla POV**_

So La Push is really small compared to Seattle, it's gonna take some time for me to get used to it but I know in the end I'll like it here, hopefully. I just stopped outside of my apartment building, it's a multi colored complex with 3 floors and LUCKILY I got the 1st floor. It's located right in the middle of the woods and the ocean. I don't mind it a bit I love the ocean scenery and I really like being outdoors.

I literally threw myself on to the grass and kissed it, why you ask, well because these people here are freaking lunatics at driving! I got cut off 4 times. Can you believe that? Well you better cause it happened. If you haven't noticed already I can be very over dramatic sometimes, but you have to love me for who I' am, take it or leave it.

I got up to my feet once I heard laughing, I turned around to see 3 HOT boys. They were extremely muscular and tall, DANG they must be doing a boot camp work out or something else is going on. I bowed and then smiled at them. "Did you like the show? I'll be here from 1:00pm to 3:00pm." One of the HOTTIES laughed. "Have you never seen land before or have you been living under a rock your whole life?" I looked at him. "Of course I've seen land before I'm acting this way cause YOUNG people here don't know how to drive! I almost died today. And to think this is my 1st time being here, what a way to welcome a new resident."

The 3 boys looked at her and smiled but only one of them spoke up. "Welcome to La push, I'm Jacob and these two are Embry and Quil, would you like us to help you move in?" I looked at them and smiled my beautiful smile at them. "Thank you, I hope the rest of the people that live here are as nice as you 3 and just suck at driving, but no I don't need any help. I can handle it on my own I'm not a weak fragile little girl and plus my moving truck should be here in about 5 or 10 minutes to help me."

The one named Embry started laughing. "Ha you said you aren't weak but your not even the one moving stuff your paying someone else to do your work for you. I BET your only going to move boxes that have pillows and blankets written on them." I laughed. "I'm not weak but I'm not stupid either I never said I was going to move it all, I'm not some strong supernatural chick that can lift cars up." After she said that they all tensed up then relaxed when she quirked her eyebrow at them. Just then the moving company truck arrived. "Well I'll see you guys later I have to move ALL my stuff in by telling them where to put my things at." She said laughing and walking away.

_**2 hours later**_

"Thank you all so much for helping me out." I told the 2 moving guys while giving them a tip for their hard work. "Your very welcome miss, I hope you enjoy your new place." I smiled at them "I hope so to, be careful when you leave this place cause the young kids here are lunatics at driving they're worse then the Seattle drivers, I guess they think they can get away with stuff cause they only have like 3 cops." One of the guys smiled and winked at her. "Don't worry miss we can show them just how crazy of a driver we Seattle guys can be." I laughed a little laugh. "They don't have anything on us city people. Well thank you again, bye." And with that they said bye and I closed the door behind them.

I looked around my apartment loving how it looked, _There's something missing but I just don't know what it can be. Hmm. _I thought to myself then my stomach growled. "That's it! I need to go grocery shopping." I said out loud as if I had just won a prize for finding out the answer to my thought.

I was walking in the SMALLEST grocery store I have seen in all my life. Remember I'm from Seattle so there's some pretty big stores but this one here is UNBELIEVABLY small, but it was surprising me that they had almost everything you needed, crazy. I was in the ice cream aisle and was walking to freezer to get my favorite Pistachio ice cream when all of a sudden it felt like I walked into a wall. I got up from the floor and saw a HUGE man walking away like he didn't care that he just walked into me.

"HEY, SASQUACH! What the freak do you think your doing walking in to me and then not even having the dang balls to apologize." I yelled at him while I walked up to him. Then I pushed him when he just ignored me and continued looking for some kind of ice cream. "I'm talking to you! Apologize to me know!" I said pushing him again. This made him turn around quickly almost knocking me down again.

"Aww did a little push from a girl make the big bad wolf mad?" I asked the huge GORGOUSE guy, trying to taunt him when I saw him shaking crazy like. _Shut up Layla you can't think that way with him, he's the enemy he just knocked you to the floor without helping you up. _He sized me up starting at my feet. "Who the heck do you think you are you ignorant Wi…" He started saying then when he looked into my eyes he couldn't finish his sentence. It's weird he looked at me as if I was the only girl in the world for him, I felt a weird pull towards him like I wanted to go and hug him to see how it'll feel to have his arms around me.

_Shut up. Tell him something, he still knocked you on your butt and didn't even help you or say sorry. _"OHHH Heck nooo! Where you just about to call me a Witch?" I asked-yelled in his face then pushed him. It seemed like he was really distracted cause when he stumbled a little bit back he regained his thoughts.

"Who the heck do you think you are pushing a MAN around?" He growled at me but in his eyes it looked like it hurt him for a second for doing that little act to me. "I'll tell you who I' am my name is Layla and I'm a person who doesn't give a care in the world if you're a freaking girl or "man" if you disrespect me I will ruin your life." I said while I pointed my finger in his chest.

_It felt so hard I wonder how he looks with his shirt off. Shut up Layla get your head out of the clouds!_ "Well honey my name is Paul and I'm somebody NO ONE should mess with." He said with amusement in his eyes and some anger still there. "Well Paul I guess you just meet your best match cause I'm not afraid of your sasquatch butt! I'll kick your butt right now if you don't apologize for what you did to me." I said standing there as tall as I could be which is something but not much I'm only 5'5-5'6 and he's like 6'0.

He looked down at me just a little bit. "I do NOT apologize to anyone, especially some bimbo." He told me but his eyes where telling me he wanted to. I smiled a sweet smile at him and it seemed like he sucked in a deep breathe. "Well I have to go my ice cream is going to melt but remember "hun" I warned you I will make you regret this day for not apologizing to me." And with that I kicked him hard in his man hood and walked away like a champ looking back once seeing him on the floor in agony and some anger in his eyes he was watching me walk away so I smiled and waved goodbye and I started laughing.

I was getting into my Jeep when I turned around and saw that Paul guy standing by the store. I kissed my hand and blew him the kiss and waved goodbye but when I waved goodbye I made sure I had on the evilest look on my face. He looked at me with anger and amusement in his eyes then he started running towards the woods like a psycho. _Great job Layla you just had to start a fight with a psycho. You better believe that he's going in there to probably find a good hiding place in there to hide your body parts. You should of just left it alone, oh well let the torment begin. _

_**There's the end of the second chapter. I just want to let you all know now that I do not curse so I'm apologizing in advice if the story sounds funny that'll probably be the reason but I'm sure you'll know what I'm trying to say, it's not hard to find out. I would absolutely love to hear your opinions and everything, so please review. If you have any more questions, just review and I'd love to answer them in my next chapter.**_

_**I want to give a BIG thank you to those who have left me a review telling me to continue with this story and adding it to there alerts. **_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


	3. Chapter Three: Fighting It

**Keep Dreaming Baby**

**Chapter Three: Fighting It**

_**Paul POV**_

I was so pissed off with my little punk pack brothers Brady and Collin cause for some reason they had to eat all of MY ice cream. You see I buy ice cream and leave it at Emily's and Sam's house cause I'm always over there and hey I love me some ice cream. So when I found out they ate it I lost my temper, phased and was about to kick their little butts until _Sam_ put his alpha voice on me to leave them alone and he'll give me money to pay me back since they ate MY ice cream.

SO this is why I'm here at the local grocery store going down the ice cream isle. Sam gave me enough money to buy a lot of ice cream. SCORE! Did I tell him that he gave me to much money and that I only need $10 noPe. I was walking towards the last section of the ice cream isle cause that's where the tubs are I didn't want the little boxes of ice cream cause that's just not enough for me.

I was to focused on getting ice cream, buying it, going back to Emily's and eating it. When I ran into someone, I didn't care who I ran in to and I was for sure not going to help him/her up cause that would take up more of my time and that means more time away from getting to the ice cream.

I could hear a female voice yelling at me but I just ignored it, right now I was on a search for a tub of Neapolitan ice cream. I was just about to pick up two tubs of the ice cream when I felt someone TRY to push me. I was pissed NO BODY pushes me without a fight. I turned around so quick that I almost knocked the idiot over.

"Aww did a little push from a girl make the big bad wolf mad?" She asked me. Oohh she had no idea how accurate she was. I was sizing this chick up, she must be crazy trying to fight with a man my size. She's muscular then the girls I know besides Leah but still I'm huge!

"Who the heck do you think you are you ignorant Wi…" I started to yell at her then I looked into her eyes I just couldn't finish my sentence. I couldn't believe I freaking imprinted it was the most amazing feeling ever, it was like gravity was pulling me towards her a glowing heat filled me, love. It was like seeing the light for the first time. The only thing that mattered to me now was her and making her happy, I was bound to her for life.

"OHHH Heck nooo! Where you just about to call me a Witch?" She asked-yelled in my face then pushed me. She caught me off guard with that push cause a stumbled a little, I regained my thoughts. I couldn't feel this way I've told myself over and over before that I didn't want this. I couldn't bring her into my life, I deal with vampires on a daily basis. That's not normal! She needs normal.

"Who the heck do you think you are pushing a MAN around?" I growled at her, my imprint. It hurt me that I had done that to her but it needed to be done. "I'll tell you who I' am my name is Layla and I'm a person who doesn't give a care in the world if you're a freaking girl or a "man" if you disrespect me I will ruin your life." She said while she pointed her little finger at my chest. Layla I love that name, she has back bone I like that. Her action was so cute she was perfect for me. _Stay focused on your mission she needs to go on with her normal life. _

"Well honey my name is Paul and I'm somebody NO ONE should mess with." I said. "Well Paul I guess you just meet your best match cause I'm not afraid of your sasquatch butt! I'll kick your butt right now if you don't apologize for what you did to me." She said standing there as tall as she could be which is something but not much she looked to be only 5'5-5'6 and I'm 6'0 but she amazed me that she could stick up for herself, most girls cry and run away if I yelled at them.

I looked at her straight in those beautiful eyes "I do NOT apologize to anyone, especially some bimbo." I wanted to I truly did but if I did then that would mean it might lead to something else. She smiled a sweet smile at me, I had to take a deep breathe it was the most gorgeous smile I have ever seen and I wanted to see her smile every single day of my life. "Well I have to go my ice cream is going to melt but remember "hun" I warned you I will make you regret this day for not apologizing to me." And with that she kicked me hard in my man hood and walked away looking like a champ.

It hurt so f-ing bad. What pisses me off is that this stupid wolf gene can make us strong like were made of stone but the only dang place that's important to us isn't! I looked up at her as she turned around to smile at me, then she waved goodbye and started laughing! The sound of her laugh gave me a weird high, I not only wanted to see her smile every day of my life but now I also wanted to hear that laugh.

The pain finally stopped after about 5 freaking minutes. Yes she has a good kick, maybe she was a soccer player. I forgot about my ice cream and ran outside looking for her I knew she was still here cause I could feel that pull. I stood there looking at her as she put her groceries away into her Jeep. She walked to the drivers side door and turned around, like she knew I was there. She saw me and kissed her hand and blew me the kiss and waved goodbye with the evilest look on her face.

She was truly amazing. I was so mad at myself when she blew that kiss to me cause I wanted to run up to her and wrap her in my arms and kiss her, I wanted to feel those luscious lips on mine. I needed to get away from her before I lost all my control and go talk to her or kiss her, I needed to stay away she couldn't know about this messed up life. I ran into the woods and phased.

_Jared—Hey man what's going on, who got you mad this time? Your not scheduled for patrol till tonight._

_Paul—Grrr! The most stupidest thing happened to me today! I IMPRINTED._

_Jared—…_

_Paul—Say something dang it!_

_Jared—Laughing_

_Paul—What the freak is so funny man?_

_Jared—You never wanted to imprint and look what happened. The big bad wolf Paul is finally going to get tamed._

_Paul—No I'm not I told you already if it would happen to me then I would fight it and that's exactly what I'm doing._

_Jared—Dude you can't ignore it, it'll just hurt the both of you in the end, more you._

_Paul—I'm not going to lie man it's going to be hard, you haven't seen her she's GORGOUSE and she has balls. She stood up to me! _

*I replayed what happened to me and my imprint early today*

_Jared—Laughing. Wow man she seems awesome for you I've never seen a chick stick up for her self like that besides Leah._

_Paul—I know. I have to fight it though I'm not going to bring her into this kind of messed up world and I'm not going to force her to be with me just cause this wolf crap says its what's meant to be._

_Jared—I know I can't make you change your mind but you should give it a chance this wolf crap knows who's right for us. She's just like you but a girl version._

_Paul—I don't care, it's not going to happen, I'm fighting it._

I phased back, once I was outside of my house. I walked in and went straight to my room to lay down, I needed to sleep before patrol. I kept thinking about my imprint I remember I hated the thought of imprinting but I couldn't stop this feeling, love, towards her. I wanted to know more about her even though I know it'll be a big mistake, cause it'll ruin her life.

She is absolutely gorgeous she is way hotter then any girls I have been with, which is quit a bit and none of them were ugly. She has beautiful natural tanned skin, skinny but not to skinny, she has all the right curves in all the right places, oval face or heart shaped face (weird that I know what that is) nicely shaped eye brows, luscious lips, straight long nose, high cheek bones and her hair my goodness her hair is so beautiful its goes to the middle of her back, its black with red highlights. The most amazing part about her are her eyes, they're this gorgeous grey color. If she wanted to be she could be a model, who knows maybe she is or was a model.

That night I feel asleep with my imprint on my mind. Layla, what a beautiful name. I still couldn't believe I imprinted. I honestly didn't think there would be someone out there for me, I didn't think I was worthy enough for a love as strong as my other pack brothers had with their imprints.

_**There's the end of the third chapter. I just want to apologize for not updating quickly. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can I wanna try to update at least once or twice a week but I can't make promises cause with my job and my personal life there's not a whole lot of time BUT I'll do my best. **_

_**I would absolutely love to hear your opinions and everything, so please review. If you have any more questions, just review and I'd love to answer them in my next chapter.**_

_**I want to give a BIG thank you to those who have left me a review telling me to continue with this story and adding it to their alerts and favorites. You ALL made my day.**_

_**Thanks for reading! :D**_


End file.
